American Mcgee's Sonic The Hedgehog
by kronosdark
Summary: idea of game american Mcgee's alice I have not seen the game but and videos of him and gave me this idea if sonic the hedgehog loses his family and is committed to an asylum that will make this new sonic Know this story
1. the beginning of madness

a blue hedgehog sonic 7 year old very happy living with her parents in a big house  
but one night, while everyone slept and dreamed the sonic pet cat that had  
throw a lamp to the floor which have broken chimney pouring oil in half  
causing fire off sonic awoke to smell smoke and went looking for his parents  
"Mom .." "Sonic .." "Mom .." DADY .. "

Father: I do not see anything!

Mother: ¡sonic go!

Father: ¡sonic saves you leave the house!¡Sonic runs!

Mother: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

* debris sounds falling *

sonic was saved along with her stuffed bunny but had burns but what  
I was really hurt and trauma are admitted to the psychiatric call mobius asylum where abused workers there for seven years after a sonic age of 14 he attempted suicide by cutting her wrists the rouge nurse will heal the wounds of the wrists and put it in his room on his bed recostandolo despite this sonic was lost menthene was moving in for anything or spoke.

"poverello, has suffered a lot and maybe after so many years to recover with the help of that old stuffed bunny" said nurse rouge out and closing the door of his room were heard the footsteps leaving Sonic moved his arm closer to the stuffed animal  
when it had about Teddy moved to the deciendo ¡SAVE US SONIC! said HE sonic  
was surprised to hear about your teddy suddenly felt that fell somewhere.  
continue ...


	2. village of the damned

Sonic fell into a strange place "ouch.." said "I am but hurry sonic tails that  
arrived late.. "said the rabbit Then a skinny cat but with a smile on his face and approached sonic" these very thin but reassures me be watching you.. "  
sonic said the cat "and you're somewhat obscure hope you keep your curiosity and ability to learn," replied the cat to Hedgehog "the wonderland is very  
changed as I know where I'm going.. "sonic wonder" Know where you're going is better than  
miss so rabbit question is not do not be silly rabbit bossy follows.. "said the cat sonic kept running until he ran into a miner" we destroy our soul is shattered.." said "reminds me asylum ¿here no happiness?.. "  
sonic wonder "slavery and joy not fit here.." withdraws "if you have problems jumping into the wind and you can go.." said the cat.

sonic jump and step on the other side where he found another miner "look no stranger trouble Red Queen has spies everywhere.." he said "I have no fear to it or even die.." sonic said "is useless as the queen rule only death freed us so much sufferin.." said "or death of the queen.." sonic replied he ran  
and found a knife and took "the knife is necessary but not sufiente but with your powers you can do to survive here you just have to reject your denial.." said the cat the rabbit got into a small hole.

Sonic wanted to be small so he started to ask how could "I want to become very small.." sonic wonder "will have to wring.." Miner said "¡I do not want to become too small squirm!.." sonic replied "the strength of the doors keep secrets but not enough to enter the mines she sees there you will find one that can help you enter the fortress of the doors.." said he ran sonic came across a letter from the Queen soldier and short knife in two while blood flowed got into the mine.

found that person which would help "because you follow me.." he said "because I want to become the size of a small mouse.." sonic said "in that if I can help in exchange for something.." said "I have nothing of value .." sonic said "you have courage, you have up there is a key health but is guarded by the guards of the Red Queen and I'll take it to the strength of the door.." said the man.

Sonic ran and found letters guards started fighting with them blight  
with his spin dash and being a little dark was very strong and took the key was with man  
"Go if you're strong and brave ¿did you get the key?.." asked the man "if.." sonic replied "well known that rabbit who brings up.." sonic said the balloon went up and left for the strength of the doors continue...

part 1 village of the damned sonic arrives to the wonderland in this story will see a cold dark sonic fearless  
die and strong the next chapter will be the strength of the doors.


End file.
